I Wanna Be Forever Young
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Daycare!AU Blaine and Kurt are toddlers attending daycare together along with the rest of the Glee kids. Warnings: I am not responsible for additional trips to the dentist for the treatment of cavities you may receive while reading this. Pure fluff!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello dear friends here at ! I come bearing a Klaine fic very unlike what you've been used to reading from me. This is my Kid!Klaine verse, an AU that has all of our dear glee kids as toddlers with a special focus on baby Klaine. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! But I promise I haven't given up my smut either. Keep it real, kiddos.-SDD

* * *

><p>Blaine clung tightly to his mother's well manicured hand as they passed through the shining hallways of the Godsen School for Early Education. The chalky white walls were covered in displays of classroom pride in the form of brightly painted pictures and Popsicle stick art. The linoleum floor shone under Blaine s new sneakers his mommy had bought him for the occasion. Blaine stared wide-eyed at each door they passed. He was very excited for his first day at school but also nervous. At the tender age of four, Blaine was rather small for his age and the doorways and windows loomed over him.<p>

"Here we are dear, Ms. Emma's classroom." His mother said happily, angling Blaine towards the door. Blaine squeaked in disapproval as his mother released his hand and opened the door. The sheer decibel of noise made Blaine's skin crawl. The room was full of children his own age, laughing and screaming as they flitted about the spacious room. Speaking of the room, Blaine was enthralled with the freakish amount of toys spilling out of the baskets, tubs, buckets and shelves. There were dolls, cars, blocks, crayons, action figures, costumes and books strewn everywhere. Blaine felt like this might be heaven. Breaking from his reverie, Blaine padded over to his mother, who was over by the cubbies talking to a sweet looking young woman with soft, wavy red hair and light crinkles around the corners of her big brown eyes. She wore a blue denim apron with the schools name emblazoned across the chest over khakis and a red t-shirt.

"Blaine, this is Ms. Emma, you're going to be in her classroom." His mother chimed in, gripping Blaine's shoulder lightly. Ms. Emma knelt down to the little boy and offered a little wave.

"Hello Blaine. Are you excited to start school here at Godsen?" Blaine grinned. Ms. Emma smelled like flowers and her smile made him feel all happy inside.

"I am so excited!" Blaine yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Ms. Emma laughed at his enthusiasm and nodded at his mother.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you this afternoon." Blaine's mother said, smoothing down his wild, curly hair. Blaine cocked his head in confusion. Why would his mommy leave when they could play with all the toys in Ms. Emma's classroom?

"But mommy!" Blaine whined, clutching onto her arm and yanking her partly down to his level. His large brown eyes filled with tears as his mother fished her car keys out of her purse with one hand and made a motion towards the door.

"Blaine, everything's going to be fine. You are going to have so much fun with Ms. Emma today." Blaine shook his head back and forth wildly, tears falling out over his cheeks and onto his favorite blue polo shirt. Blaine's mother had her hand around the handle of the door and laughed nervously as Ms. Emma had to pry a frantic Blaine away from her arm. Scooping up the crying little boy in her arms, Ms. Emma and waved good-bye.

"Shhh-shhh, Blaine, it's alright, sweet boy. You are going to have so much fun today. We're going to read a story and have animal crackers for snack and paint with leaves. Doesn't that sound like fun?" The woman cooed as little Blaine began to rub away the tears.

"I like animal crackers." He said quietly. Ms. Emma beamed at him and he felt all warm again so he smiled back.

"There is that smile. Now Ms. Emma is going to go pick out a book for circle time. Why don't you go play over in the car center with Finn and Sam?" She motioned over to two boys surrounded by a pile of cars and roads made of blocks. The one boy had shaggy blonde hair and was frowning in concentration as he stacked blocks into a tower for his car to smash into while the other boy was standing on his tiptoes next to the tower and boasting that his friend could never make a tower as tall as he was. Blaine wrinkled his nose. He didn't really like cars anyway and shook his head.

"No cars? Hmm, well what about the house center with Kurt and Mercedes?" Blaine glanced over her outstretched hand to the house center. Sitting at a small table piled high with tea cups and fake tea cakes was a little black girl with huge puffy pigtails in purple overalls and a pale little boy with rosy cheeks and a huge grin on his face. He was wearing brown sneakers with brown corduroy pants tucked into a short sleeved dark green button up shirt. He also wore a brown bowtie with green polka-dots and had the softest looking hair and the most perfect blue eyes that Blaine had ever seen. Ms. Emma patted his shoulder and walked over to put his name on his cubby. Blaine continued to watch the group from a distance.

The two children had their small hands wrapped around tea cups and simultaneously rolled their eyes when another little girl ran up to join them. The little girl was short with dark black hair and a long, pointed nose. She was wearing a short red dress with a cat in a basket on the front and talking so loudly, Blaine could hear everything she was saying from all the way across the room.

"Kurt! Cedes! I wrote a new song last night at home and it's the bestest song ever! My Daddies told me so and I know you will love it!" She shrieked, throwing her hands down against the table. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her.

"The bestest song ever, Rachel? You say that every time! Besides, everyone knows my Cedes sings the bestest song ever. Member, Cedes?" Kurt glanced hopefully at his best friend, who didn't disappoint. Taking in a deep breath, the little girl sang out sweetly,

_"A-B-C. Easy as one, two three. Simple as do, re, me. A-B-C, one, two three baby you and me!"_ Kurt clapped his hands together and bounced in his seat as Mercedes took an awkward little bow.

"Aw Cedes that is my favoritest song ever!" Kurt awed as he patted her arm in wonder. Both children curled a fist, leaving the pinkie out, and hooked their pinkies together. They brought their joined hands to their faces and pressed a loud kiss into their end of the handshake. Kurt pulled away and his face full of affection and support turned cold and down-right scary as he looked back at Rachel and sneered. "See, your song can't be bestest." He jumped out of his chair and poked out his little pink tongue at Rachel for emphasis but Rachel stamped her foot in frustration.

"Is too, Kurt Hummel! I worked a long time on it like, a whole hour and my Daddy had to help me with some of the words so you're gonna listen to it and like it!" The little girl poked Kurt in the chest to emphasize her point and he fell back on his chair with a thud. Rachel closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing her original song.

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star, on Hollywood Boulevard. I will get you soon one day and my friends will all say yay ! Twinkle, twinkle little star, Rachel Berry will go far!"_ She ended on a ridiculous high note that attracted Ms. Emma's attention.

"Rachel, inside voices!" She hollered over her shoulder. Rachel huffed and stormed off from the table. Blaine took the opportunity to join Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt and Mercedes had resumed the tea party they'd been having before Rachel's interruption. Mercedes was spreading some imaginary butter on an imaginary muffin and Kurt was drinking imaginary tea with his pinkie out. Blaine thought that made him look very pretty. Mercedes was the first to notice the dark haired boy as he approached their table and she nudged Kurt with her elbow, breaking him out of the fantasy. Kurt sat up straighter, began patting down his shirt and broke into a huge smile, flicking his bangs back and out from the corner of his right eye. Blaine felt his heart flutter in excitement as he stopped in front of the table.

"Hi, my name's Blaine Anderson. I'm four and a half years old and my favorite color is blue, kinda like the color of your eyes. You have really pretty eyes." Mercedes had managed to slip away with a huge grin, leaving the two boys alone and Kurt's cheeks reddened a bit at the compliment.

"Thanks. My name's Kurt Hummel. I'm three but my birthday is in ten days. I really like your hair. Do you wanna play with me?" Blaine smiled and sat down next to the boy.

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Kurt and Blaine had become inseparable. It seemed everywhere Kurt went, Blaine followed after him with an adoring look on his face. Kurt and Blaine had a lot in common. Blaine's favorite part of the day was music time when they got to sing and play with tambourines and bells. Kurt's voice was really high, higher than even Rachel's. Blaine liked singing with Kurt because they could sing all their favorite Disney songs together. Kurt could sing all the princess parts and Blaine liked to twirl him around while they sang. One day they were outside under the big oak tree, hands hooked together, twirling around on their heels.<p>

_"A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming."_ Blaine sang, wondering what his world was like before he met Kurt. At this, he pulled the smaller boy into a big hug, sufficiently knocking the wind out of him before he could sing his part of the duet.

"Kurt your voice is my favorite!" He sighed happily hanging onto Kurt, who blushed and quietly sang his line into Blaine's shoulder.

_"A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you."_ Blaine pulled Kurt back and out of his arms and beamed at his friend.

"You sound even better than even Jasmine, Kurt!"

Besides singing with Kurt, Blaine especially liked nap time because if he was really careful to keep his eyes half-way closed so Ms. Emma wouldn't notice, he could watch Kurt fall asleep. The normally bouncy, energetic almost four year old would quickly drift off, his arms wrapping around his pillow. Kurt looked so peaceful when he was asleep and he kinda reminded Blaine of the pictures of angels he saw on the windows at his church. They were pale with light colored hair just like Kurt and some of them were even little like Kurt was. Blaine decided Kurt's Mommy was probably an angel and that was why Kurt was so pretty. Blaine decided he'd have to ask Kurt how come he didn t have any wings some day soon.

But if Kurt was an angel in looks, he certainly wasn't always acting like an angel. One day as Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine were playing in the grass pretending to be a pack of wolves when Dave Karaofsky approached them with a sneer on his face. Without a formal introduction, Karaofsky tackled Blaine and pinned him to the ground.

"I don't know you, kid, but my name's Karaofsky and I really don't like the way you've been playing with Kurt all week. Kurt's my friend!" The burly little boy growled down at Blaine.

"Davy, you leave him alone!" Screeched Mercedes from somewhere behind him where Blaine couldn't see. Karaofsky drew a fist back and Blaine closed his eyes when he suddenly heard a rather frightening hiss and the crushing weight had been taken off of his chest. Blaine sat up on his elbows to see Kurt had jumped on top of Karaofsky and was wildly poking him in the chest and hollering at the boy.

"Davy, Blaine is my bestest friend and I don't want you being mean to him! If you don't stop, I'll never play power rangers with you ever again!" At this point Ms. Emma had made her way over to the children and was pulling Kurt off and away to sit in timeout on the wall. Blaine felt his heart break as silent tears fell onto Kurt's cheeks as he accepted his punishment. Blaine waited until Ms. Emma returned to watching Tina and Quinn slide down the slide to make a break for it. He trotted over to where Kurt sat against the wall, knees up to his chest and head tucked into his folded arms.

"Hey, hey Kurt." Blaine put a hand on Kurt s shoulders and Kurt looked up at him.

"Hi Blaine." He sniffled, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand.

"That was really brave of you. You saved me. Please don't be sad anymore." And with that, Blaine gently took Kurt's hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it like he saw his Daddy do when his Mommy was sad. Kurt smiled and opened his arms to give his friend a hug. Blaine readily obliged.

"I can't be sad when I have you as my bestest friend."

The rest of the Blaine's first week at Godsen passed with relative ease. Everyday, Kurt and Blaine played together until story time. They both sat criss-cross applesauce on the carpet together as Ms. Emma read to them about a boy named David who was always getting into trouble. Kurt giggled the entire time at David's antics, which made Blaine very happy because Kurt had the cutest laugh ever. After story time, the boys sat together for lunch, where Blaine had figured out that Kurt loved carrot sticks but not fish sticks. Kurt figured out Blaine didn t like his carrot sticks but loved fish sticks so they started trading them around each day and had fun blowing bubbles in their milk until Ms. Emma ordered them to stop and made them go wash their hands. At nap time, Kurt dragged his mat over next to Blaine's and shared his blanket with him.

On Friday, Blaine and Kurt watched each other through heavy lidded eyes as Ms. Emma turned on the lullaby CD.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and scrunched up his nose.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt giggled again and flashed him a smile. Blaine smiled back.

"I really like you Kurt." Blaine whispered back. "I like you a lot." Kurt blushed again.

"I like you a lot too Blaine." Kurt replied. Blaine scooted his mat closer to Kurt's.

"Hey, I wanna try something. My Mommy and Daddy do it all the time and it looks really nice. Give me your hand." He slid a hand under the blanket and met Kurt's, twinning their fingers together.

"That does feel nice, Blaine." Kurt nodded matter-of-factly and sighed, snuggling down into his pillow. Blaine felt very light and sleepy blue eyes locked on brown eyes."

"Hey Blaine."

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I'm glad we're bestest friends."

"Me too Kurt."

"Well, night-night, Blaine."

"Night-night Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday morning, Blaine could be found practically impaling himself on his cereal spoon at the breakfast table. His mother watched with a smile as he finished his bowl of Fruit Loops in record time and drank his juice so quickly he dribbled a good portion of it down his chin.

"Alright, I'm done! Time for school!" He cried, pushing his bowl and cup away from him and attempting to race away from the table.

"Hold up there, sir!" His mother called after him as he raced down the hallway to get his shoes from beside the door.

"Mooooommy. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, went potty and ate my cereal. Now it s time for school!" Blaine whined, turning to face her with an exasperated look on his face. She had to suppress a smile as he slumped his shoulders.

"Yes, you did sweetheart. And now you have a sticky face and sticky hands. You can't go to school like that. Come here." She beckoned to the little boy and took his hand, pulling him over to the sink. Carefully wetting a clean dish towel, his mother wiped away all the cereal and juice from his face, ignoring Blaine's fidgeting. Though you d be hard-pressed to find any toddler that enjoyed having their face wiped, she mused. Finally Blaine's hygiene was up to his mother's standards and she let him loose. Without a dead second in between, Blaine was running down the hallway to his shoes for the second time that morning.

His mother laughed aloud this time, causing Blaine to tear his attentions away from his sneaker and stare up at her with wide brown eyes.

"Why're you laughing, mommy?" The confused little boy asked. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and began lacing up his shoes.

"You baby. Why are you so excited for school?" Blain grinned up at her.

"Because my bestest friend Kurt goes there and I haven't seen him since Friday which was ages ago and I miss him because he's really funny and pretty and smart and fun and cool and awesome." Blaine bounced up and hugged his mother around the neck in thanks and rushed out the door before she could even process the information.

"Come on, Mommy, we're gonna be laaaate!" Blaine yelled from the car.

Within fifteen minutes, Blaine was rushing into Ms. Emma's classroom, eyes darting around for a glimpse of chestnut hair and rosy pink cheeks. Once he had searched the entire room with no luck, he resigned himself to go play with Mercedes over in the puzzle center until Kurt arrived. With a sigh he sat down next to his other friend, patting her shoulder in greeting.

"Hiya Blaine!" Mercedes chirped, glancing up from her puzzle and scooting over slightly so he had more room at the little table.

"Hi Cedes. What cha doing?" Blaine asked, staring down at the confusing albeit colorful mess in front of them. Mercedes furrowed her brow and squinted at the puzzle.

"I think it's supposed to be a doggie, but it kinda looks like a doggie tornado. Whoosh!" Mercedes laughed and motioned with her hands.

"Silly Cedes, you know doggies can't be tornadoes." Blaine giggled as Mercedes swirled the pieces around the table.

"You gotta use you're imagi-imager-imaginertion, Blaine. Hey!" Suddenly Mercedes turned to face him, a wide smile forming on her face.

"I gotta secret." She whisper giggled and covered her mouth with her hands. Blaine tilted his head and wondered what kind of secret made girls do that.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. But Kurt said I wasn't supposed to tell yo-oops." Mercedes frowned as she recited the instructions and realized she almost slipped up. Blaine smiled at Mercedes and scooted his chair closer just as she scooted hers farther away.

"Cedes what'd Kurt say?"

"Um, I dunno, Blaine. Kurt told me I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, specially you. Telling you'd be lying and lying is wrong."

"But if you told me and didn't tell Kurt you told me, then he wouldn't know you told me. So you wouldn't be lying and you wouldn't be wrong."

"Well, I guess you're right." Mercedes she announce carefully. She leaned in and cupped her hands around Blaine's ear.

"Kurt really, really likes you and he's gonna invite you to his birthday party." Mercedes pulled away and grinned at him as Blaine sat there in some sort of shock. He couldn't believe it. Kurt liked him!

"Thanks Cedes!" Blaine screamed as he pulled her into a tight hug, causing Ms. Emma to throw a wary glace over at them.

"Blaine Anderson, use your inside voice." She intoned from across the room. Blaine winced at the command, but still burst into fits of giggles as Mercedes hugged him back.

"No problemo, Blaine. I like you too. You make Kurt very happy, mister, so don't mess things up!" She wagged a reproachful finger at him but a smile still hung on her face. Blaine nodded, suddenly getting serious.

"Cedes, I wanna make Kurt happy for a long time. Like until forever ends." Mercedes nodded but still narrowed her eyes at the comment

"But Blaine, forever never ends, right? Isn't that kinda the point of forever?" Blaine grinned back.

"I know Cedes, that's just a romantical way of saying I'll always wanna make him happy. Even when we're super old, like in high school. It's how you say you really like someone when you're four and a half like me and you know a lot of things." He smugly placed a piece of the tornado doggie into its proper place to Mercedes surprise.

"Wow Blaine. Kurt sure is lucky you're so smart. Are you gonna tell him all that?"

Blaine looked up from the puzzle in surprise. He hadn't thought to tell Kurt he thought all that yet.

"Hmm, I guess should huh? You think I should?" Mercedes placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Blaaaaaine. Of course you should! Kurt is super pretty and you never know who else could come along. If you wanna make him happy till forever ends, you gotta tell him! Duh!"

"Alright, alright. But when should I tell him? It's gotta be special." Blaine and Mercedes both stopped playing with the puzzle and sat back to think.

"Hmm, well why not at his birthday party? All of his friends will be there." Mercedes offered.

"It s perfect Cedes but how can I tell him all that? I'm sure if I tried, I'd probably trip on my shoe laces or start sneezing." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck as he imagined either embarrassing scenario.

"Well, you've just got to Blaine! Just think of something you both like a whole lot and I'm sure you can do it." Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment and then his face lit up.

"I've got it!"

* * *

><p>Blaine anxiously awaited the invitation to Kurt's party all day. Kurt had showed up late, right in the middle of mid-morning snack, and was subsequently jittery. He spilled his water at lunch, got the buttons of his bright red romper caught on the slide and nearly had an accident before naptime. If it weren't for Ms. Emma's knowledge of the tell-tale signs of an almost four-year old about to wet themselves, Kurt would have been in a big mess. So when Kurt finally tugged Blaine by the sleeve off behind the oak tree on the playground, Blaine was relieved. Hopefully this would ease Kurt's nerves.<p>

"Blaine, there's something I wanna ask you." Blaine did his best to look curious and surprised when Kurt asked him, hoping his reply hadn't come too quickly. But Kurt didn't seem to mind at all and he immediately relaxed as they hugged and ran off to play in the sandbox.

The day of Kurt's party arrived and Blaine was ready for his big announcement. He'd spent countless hours that week rehearsing what he was going to say and how the production would go. And that's exactly what it would have to be if he wanted to make Kurt happy until the end of forever. Or at least that was what Mercedes kept telling him. She kept using this word to describe Kurt that Blaine didn't understand. She said Kurt was a "Diva", just like her and Rachel. She said he had to tell Kurt his feelings real loud because divas love an audience to watch them, especially when good things happen. Blaine didn't really understand that either, but he trusted Mercedes. She had known Kurt a whole year before Blaine so she had the most experience.

On the morning of the party, Blaine got up and carefully dressed himself for the party well, until it came to his shoes. He made sure his hair behaved and that the present he'd picked out for Kurt was still on the dining room table, wrapped impeccably in green and silver paper by his mother. Blaine had picked out a pair of pale blue suspenders that matched Kurt's eyes. He knew Kurt would love his present but as he got in the car, he couldn't help the fear that was making his heart pound fast. What if Kurt didn't like his moment or worse, what if Kurt didn't want Blaine to make him happy until the end forever? Then they would never get to ride the bus to school together and hold hands or share lockers or dance at the funny place that started with a P that his older sister kept talking about. Whatever it was, it sounded important and Blaine wanted to do any and all important things with Kurt. He took a shaky breath as he mother announced their arrival from the driver's seat and came to unlock the door.

Blaine stepped out and grabbed his mother's hand as she led the way to the backyard. The sound of music and children laughing could be heard from the front yard and Blaine could smell the familiar scent of hamburgers and hotdogs coming from the grill over by the patio. His mother waved a hello over to an older man with a big smile who was wearing a white apron and holding tongs.

"Hey there. I'm Burt Hummel." He said cheerfully shaking his mother s hand and smiling down at Blaine. Blaine smiled back up and held out a small hand to shake Burt's much larger one.

"Hello sir. I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's bestest friend." Burt laughed softly and shook his hand in earnest.

"Why hello there, Mr. Anderson. I'm glad you're here for Kurt's special day. You're all he talks about." Blaine stuck out his chest proudly at the statement and grinned.

"If you'd like, you can put your present over on the table. I think the birthday boy is some where over by the swing set." Blaine nodded and said thank you and went to set his present on the already full table and then tore off in a run to find Kurt. Blaine had to put his plan into motion quickly before his nerves got the better of him. He could feel the butterflies in his tummy practically tap dancing as he ran. Finally he spotted Kurt sitting on the swing surrounded by Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Artie, Tina and Puck. The group all shouted various greetings as Blaine ran toward them but Blaine only focused on Kurt. Kurt was wearing a white dress shirt with a bright yellow vest, black slacks and black boots. Blaine gulped when he saw the big smile that erupted on Kurt's face when he saw Blaine. Blaine only hoped he could always have Kurt smile at him like that.

"Kurtthere'ssomething Igottatellyou." He breathed out quickly, ignoring the curious looks from the crowd and Kurt's raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah Blaine?" Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and began singing.

_"Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry."_ Kurt looked dumbfounded but not unhappy. The children had quieted down when Blaine started singing. Mercedes was giving him looks of encouragement, Finn looked confused, Quinn, Artie, Tina and Puck were smiling at the music and Rachel was batting her eyes at him. Blaine continued into the chorus, closing his eyes and trying to keep his breathing normal.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forevermore."_ Blaine moved in closer to Kurt and took his hands as he sang. Kurt was now smiling at him unabashedly and squeezed his hand tightly. Blaine smiled back and finished his song quietly, saving the last few lines for Kurt alone.

_"You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always."_ When he was done, the children clapped loudly and whooped at the impromptu singing. As discussed in the plan, now that the moment was done, Mercedes managed to distract the group of children by pointing to the pinata set up near the patio. Immediately, Puck was off at a dead run to get at the candy, with Finn and Artie hot on his heels. The girls all straggled behind with Mercedes as they made there way to watch the pi ata s destruction. Mercedes gave Blaine a knowing wink and a thumbs up before turning her attentions elsewhere.

Kurt was looking down at the ground now, shyly swinging his feet back and forth but still holding tightly to Blaine.

"Did you like my song Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Kurt's thoughtful silence.

"Uh-huh. Why'd you sing it to me though Blaine? I don't think bestest friends are supposed to sing songs like that." His bright blue eyes met Blaine's and Blaine found courage in the hope behind those brilliant eyes.

"Well I guess we have to be more than bestest friends then, Kurt." Kurt sighed.

"Blaine you can't be more than bestest friends unless you're..." Kurt trailed off, averting his eyes to the ground again. Blaine knew how the sentence ended though and wanted to get to the end of his great plan before the cake. I mean Kurt was really awesome and he liked him a whole lot but he really wanted that cake too.

"Boyfriends. Yeah. Kurt I really, really like you. I like you more than snack time, play ground time and all the toy cars in the world put together. I like the way you smile and it makes it hard for me to breathe, kinda like after I've been running around a lot. I like how you yawn after you get up from your nap cause it sounds like a kitten meowing and I like how soft your hair is and how your eyes look like rain." Blaine moved in close and hugged Kurt close to him.

"Kurt I wanna be your boyfriend, if that's okay." He whispered into his shoulder. Kurt pushed Blaine away for a second and Blaine felt his heart drop. This wasn't a good sign at all! But then Blaine looked at Kurt and saw a single tear had fallen onto the younger boy's cheek. But Kurt was smiling, smiling wider than Blaine had ever seen.

"Blaine Anderson that is the most okay thing in the history of forever!" Kurt squealed and pulled him into another hug before bounding off the swing.

"C'mon, we gotta go get cake and I gotta tell Cedes the big news!" Kurt hollered, pulling Blaine along after him. And Blaine ran after Kurt, because good boyfriends always stay together.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Blaine quickly realized becoming boyfriends was just as easy as being bestest friends. Actually not much had changed at all really other than there was more hand holding. Because Blaine liked holding Kurt's hand a whole lot more than anything else. He loved the way Kurt's small hand wrapped around his fingers, all smooth and perfect.

And to part with Kurt and his perfect little hands at the end of the day was always torture for Blaine. Kurt's daddy always seemed to come and pick him up right when they were having a moment. It was very frustrating for Blaine. One day, they were sitting on the circle carpet with a book spread cross their laps. Blaine had his arm around Kurt's slim shoulders and was pointing out various pictures in the book and words as he knew them.

"See Kurt, that word is boat. I can tell cause it has that picture so close to it." Blaine said matter-of-factly and pressed a finger to the page. Kurt nodded happily and flipped the page.

"Blaine you're so smart! I hope someday I can be as smart as you." Kurt sighed tilting his head until it was at rest on Blaine s shoulder. Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a good squeeze.

"Kurt, you are smart! You know a lot of things I don't know." Blaine countered. Kurt raised his head up and looked at the older boy.

"Like what?" Blaine looked up from the book and pondered the question for a moment.

"Well you can match your cloths really well and you know all your colors-I get purple and blue confused sometimes-you can kick a ball super far and you can write your name oh! And you know how to sing all the songs in Sound of Music. That's like a billion more songs than I know." Kurt giggled and snuggled in closer to Blaine.

"How do you get purple and blue confused, silly?" Blaine shrugged and flipped the page.

"I dunno. But I do know your eyes are blue and not purple. Your eyes are my favorite color." Kurt smiled and stared up at him.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. And your laugh is my favorite laugh; it's so loud and happy all the time. And your pictures are my favorite pictures because you always use those glittery glue pens and they're really cool. And your nose is my favorite nose because it's little and gets pink whenever we go outside in the morning and it gets cold." Blaine nodded and Kurt's nose got a little pink kinda like it did when they were outside.

"Yeah, it gets pink like that!" Blaine cried happily. "Kurt you're just my favorite every-"

"Kurt! Come on buddy, it's time to go home!" Kurt and Blaine both snapped their heads up and saw Kurt's daddy waving at him from across the room.

"Daddy!" Kurt wiggled out of Blaine's grasp and ran across the room. In one running leap he was jumping up to hug his father, clinging to his jacket and shouting out how much he had missed him. Blaine frowned at the loss and picked up the book from where it had been flipped off their laps. He put the book in front of his face and pretended to read, all the while peeking over the top of it to watch Kurt and his daddy grab his things out of his cubby.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt's daddy waved to the disgruntled little boy on the carpet. Blaine waved and did his best to smile but it was really hard watching Kurt put on his jacket and knowing he wasn't going to see him until after he woke up the next day.

"I'm gonna take Kurt home now but I promise to bring him back tomorrow okay?" Blaine smiled just a little bit and nodded his head slightly.

"Okay." He said quietly to himself. Kurt seemed to just now notice Blaine was still there and he ran up and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Bye-bye Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow. You're the best boyfriend ever!" Kurt gushed and then ran back to grab his daddy's hand before leaving the room. The next day Kurt did come back, just like his daddy promised and they played together on the swings. It was Blaine's turn to swing while Kurt pushed and he laughed and laughed as Kurt pushed him higher and higher in the air.

"Higher Kurt!" He yelled as Kurt pushed off with all his strength.

"Blaine, if I push you higher, you might fall off!" Kurt yelled back at him as he went up in the air.

"Nuh-uh. I'm holding on real tight. Promise!" Blaine's swing came back down and Kurt pushed even harder. In fact, hard enough that it surprised Blaine and he lost his balance, falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Blaine felt the tears coming before he even looked down at his knee. He felt Kurt run up next to him and his hands were on his shoulders. His knee was even crying because it hurt so badly, he noted, feeling the wetness under his hands as he pressed his knee close to his body. Ms. Emma ran up and picked the crying little boy off the ground carefully and took him inside, Kurt running along side her to keep up.

Blaine sat on the changing table and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. Kurt came and stood beside the changing table without a word. He reached up and grabbed Blaine s hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. Ms. Emma came over and put some stingy spray on his knee which made him wince at the cold sensation and then let him pick out a Band-Aid. Of course Blaine picked the blue Toy Story one and before long they were back outside. Kurt was still holding his hand tightly and looking kinda sad.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to push you so hard." Kurt said softly, his voice on the brink of tears.

"Shhh, it's okay Kurt. I told you to. No need to cry." Blaine offered him a small smile and squeezed his hand. They sat down on the grass and watched the others play for a bit, just enjoying holding hands and watching the world go by. Dave, Finn and Puck were spinning on the Merry-Go round, pelting each other with small dirt clods and laughing as they burst on their cloths. Quinn, Tina and Brittney were playing in the sandbox building sand castles for their Barbies. Rachel, Sam and Mercedes were taking turns sliding down the slide.

"You were super brave, Blaine." Kurt piped up after a while.

"Thanks."

"Can-can I try something?" Blaine furrowed his brow but nodded and turned to face him. Kurt propped up Blaine's knee and puckered his lips. Gently he bent down and placed a kiss over the Band-Aid.

"My mommy does that whenever I get an ouchie. Does it feel any better?" Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it kinda does! But but this knee hurts too." Blaine pointed at his left knee and Kurt quickly bent down and pressed a quick kiss to it.

"Thanks and my elbow got a little hurt too..." Kurt gingerly took his elbow and laid a feather light kiss to it. Blaine offered up a few more spots that hurt and Kurt quickly kissed each little pain away.

"That feels much better." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"Good. I always wanna make you feel better when you get hurt or sad. I'm supposed to." Kurt's blue eyes shone in the sun, his cheeks and nose growing pink. Blaine pulled Kurt close and hugged him for a real long time.

"That's another reason you're my favorite." Blaine whispered into his shoulder. Blaine pulled back after a little while and pressed a small kiss to Kurt's nose.

"Blaine, what was that for? My nose doesn't hurt!" Kurt giggled and covered his nose. Blaine smiled back at him.

"I know. But I'm supposed to make you smile and keep you safe. Your nose was pink I was just making it warm again." Kurt laughed and Blaine grinned because that was one of his favorite things too. He sat in the grass and held Kurt's hand all the way until nap time.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke up that morning feeling like he had swallowed a kitten. A really, really mean kitten that scratched his throat up on the way down to his tummy. With a groan, Blaine rolled over onto his stomach, coughing as he curled up into his spider-man comforter. He peered out of his half-shut eyes over at the window across from the bed. Sunlight was pouring through the window, illuminating the small piles of clothing and toys scattered about his messy bedroom. Why is it so bright outside, he thought groggily. He'd been having the nicest dream about Kurt. They'd been playing house in a castle made of ice cream. It was awesome and Kurt looked really cute with his face all smeared with strawberry ice cream. It kind of matched the blush he got every time Blaine kissed his cheek when they said goodbye. As he attempted to contemplate the brightness outside of his window and recall his dream, his mother walked in with a thermometer and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, baby. How do you feel." Blaine wiggled into a sitting position and grabbed the juice from his mother, thirstily sucking down the glass in a few long gulps. With a smile, he licked his lips and attempted to reply. To his dismay, all that came out was a short squeak that sounded similar to the word he'd been trying to say. Embarrassed, Blaine buried his head in his mother's blouse. His mother tsked and gently took the little boy's chin in her hand.

"Open up Blainey." She cooed, pointing the thermometer in his general direction. Blaine grunted a protest and scowled at the evil looking instrument.

"Blaine...come on sweetheart, I need to take your temperature." Blaine continued glaring at the thermometer and shook his head wildly. His mother sighed.

"Well I guess you can't go see Kurt tomorrow for your playdate." Blaine's mouth fell open in protest to which she thrust the thermometer in. Blaine struggled a bit as his mother pulled him close, keeping the thermometer under his tongue. Blaine whimpered as the cold metal was retracted a few moments later.

"102.6. You are one sick little boy. Can you show mommy where it hurts, baby?" Blaine's mother placed a cooling hand to Blaine's feverish forehead and he moaned at the comforting contact. Blaine placed his hands on his throat and attempted to speak again, a strangled noise between a squeak and a shout bursting forth. In frustration, Blaine flailed a bit, knocking the forgotten juice glass onto the floor.

"Oh Blaine, settle down. We're gonna go see Dr. Ryerson in a little bit, okay?" Blaine nodded his head slightly and lifted up his arms as his mother pulled his pyjama top up over his head.

Within the next half-hour, Blaine and his mother walked past the receptionist desk at the Lima Pediatrics office.

"Good morning, I'm here to see Dr. Ryerson." His mother smiled at the receptionist.

"Of course, Mrs. Anderson. He'd been expecting you both." The receptionist looked down at Blaine, who was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Blaine. I hope you feel better." The dark-haired little boy look up the receptionist, his large brown eyes attempting to focus on the woman in question. Eventually he gave up and settled on a grim smile and a nod. They were quickly ushered into a room and awaited the arrival of Dr. Ryerson. Blaine sat on top of the bench with the funny, noisy paper and his mother sat a distance from him in a plastic chair against the wall. Blaine made a face as he stroked his fingers over the white paper under neath him. He did NOT want to be here. He wanted to be in school with Kurt. He glanced around for a window to tell what time it was. It had to be at least snack time at school. And he wouldn't get to sit by Kurt at the table. What if that mean boy, Dave, came and sat by Kurt? And what if Kurt liked sitting next to him so much he played with him outside and held hands with him at nap. Blaine frowned and tried to push the thoughts out of his head just as the door opened.

"What seems to be the problem with my favorite little crooner?" Dr. Ryerson questioned, placing a hand on his hip. Blaine grinned and waved at him despite the pain in his throat.

"He woke up today with a horrible sore throat and a fever. I tried to get him to tell me what hurt but it seems his throat is so swollen he can't talk." His mother answered sounding rather dismayed. Dr. Ryerson walked over to Blaine and told him to open wide. Extracting what looked like a Popsicle stick from the pocket of his coat, he placed it on his tongue.

"Just as I thought. It's his tonsils. They'll have to be removed." Blaine's mother broke her careful composure for a second and squawked at the suggestion.

"Removed? But he isn't even five yet, Dr. Ryerson. Isn't he a little young?" Dr. Ryerson, who had busied himself by check Blaine's heartbeat with his stethoscope, glanced back at her.

"Mrs. Anderson, the poor dear can't even talk. And he is certainly old enough to be placed under anesthesia. Besides, you know Blaine. He is a strong healthy child. He will be just fine provided we get this taken care of as soon as possible." Dr. Ryerson smiled at the little boy on the table and bent down to address him.

"Blaine, we're gonna make your throat feel better but you're going to have to go to the big white building next door and take a nap for a little while, okay?" Blaine looked confused and Dr. Ryerson sighed.

"And after we get you all fixed up, I bet you'll get to drink those red cherry slushies you love so much. What do you think of that Blainey boy?" Blaine bounced up excitedly and nodded his head. With a laugh, Dr. Ryerson picked Blaine up off the table and placed him on the floor.

"I'll call over next door and get him set up. They should have him under in about an hour, provided the surgery board is still mostly clean like it was when I checked this morning."

Blaine woke up in a strange bed several hours later. His throat still felt sore and his head felt a little fuzzy. His mother was sitting in a chair next to the bed, her eyes shut and chest moving slowly up and down. Blaine made a disgruntled noise as he shifted in the bed. The green t-shirt he'd been wearing had been replaced with some sort of thin, white dress. Oh no! Blaine panicked as he pulled at the material. Did they make me a girl? He pulled up the gown and breathed easier when he saw everything seemed to still be in working order down there. Hearing her son's stirrings woke Blaine's mother from her repartee.

"Hi sweetie. Do you feel any better?" Blaine nodded slightly. His mother dug through the plastic bag that was sitting on the floor and pulled out a lion king coloring book and some crayons.

"Here you are, baby. Mommy's going to go grab you something to drink from the cafeteria. Behave yourself while I'm gone." She quipped pressing a kiss to his nose as he spread the coloring book out over his lap. Within minutes she returned clutching a cup of coffee and one of the slushies Dr. Ryerson had promised. Blaine laughed a little and took the cold drink, eagerly pressing his lips around the straw. A little while later, Blaine's mother patted him on the back. Blaine looked up from his half-colored flower and at his mother, who was smiling.

"Blaine, you have a visitor." Blaine looked over the edge of the bed to see Kurt holding a little bouquet of red daisies.

"Kurt!" Blaine rasped as Kurt ran to his bedside. His father, who had been standing behind him, snatched the flowers out of the four year old's grasp, quickly depositing them in a vase and setting them on Blaine's bed side table. Kurt, who had some how managed to crawl up on the bed with Blaine didn't exactly look the picture of relief and happiness Blaine had envisioned. Kurt's eyes had narrowed and he actually scowled down at Blaine as he sat on Blaine's legs.

"Blaine Anderson you make me so mad!" Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and pouted at the confused boy underneath him.

"You don't come to school and leave me ALONE all day and then I find out you could've DIED. I am NOT happy with you mister." Kurt prodded Blaine in the chest a few times for emphasis before his father could pull him off.

"Hey, hey take it easy on him, buddy. Blaine's had a busy day." His father placed Kurt next to Blaine's bed on the floor.

"Now if you can be nice to Blaine, Mrs. Anderson and I are going to go grab some coffee. I mean it Kurt, you behave." Kurt nodded his head as the adults headed out the door, shaking with silent fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry I left you alone and made you sad." A voice came from the bed. Kurt slowly climbed up the bed again and curled up next to Blaine.

"Is okay. I was just scared, Blaine." Blaine frowned and placed a hand on Kurt's hand.

"I know. I was too." Kurt frowned.

"What happened?" Blaine sighed and opened his mouth. Kurt sat up on his knees and squealed at the sight.

"Blaine! That little wiggly thing is gone!" Kurt's hands flew to his own throat as though just seeing Blaine's scars would cause him some as well.

Blaine nodded grimly.

"I know. But my throat hurt real bad and now it feels a little better. I think the wiggly thing was making it hurt." Blaine nodded matter of factly.

Kurt sighed exasperatedly at the statement.

"I can't kiss something better that isn't there, Blaine." He huffed and crossed his arms. Blaine shrugged.

"It's okay, I don't need kisses. I feel better now that you're here. I missed you today." Kurt's scowl softened.

"I missed you too. Mercedes is really fun, but I like you a whole lot more. I missed holding your hand at nap time." Kurt frowned and Blaine sat up a little.

"Well, maybe we can take a nap here. That way it's kinda like at school only we don't have our mats and I have to wear this stupid dress." Kurt giggled, noticing the hospital gown for the first time.

"I like it. It makes you look sweet." Blaine rolled his eyes and patted the bed next to him. Kurt crawled up the side of the bed until he was right next to Blaine. He sunk down on the soft pillow and took the hand stretched out next to him.

"I'm glad your okay but no more getting sick." Kurt muttered his eyes fluttering closed.

"Me too. I promise not to get sick anymore. It's my job to make sure you aren't sad, ever." Blaine hummed, pulling Kurt close to him, closer than they ever were at naptime.

"I can't be sad as long as I gots you, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Mrs. Anderson and Mr. Hummel walked back in the room to find Kurt lying next to Blaine, sound asleep. Both boys were on their stomachs with Blaine's small arm was wrapped around Kurt's waist. And both boys shared the same contented smile as they snuggled even closer in their sleep


	5. Chapter 5

On Blaine's third week at Godsen, Ms. Emma told them they would have a special guest coming in on Friday. For days after that, the children in Ms. Emma's Pre-K class were beside themselves with delight and curiosity.

"Who do you think is coming to visit us? I hope it's Santa. I've only wanted to meet him since I was born." Mercedes cried happily while the were coloring on Wednesday morning. Blaine shrugged, Kurt raised his eyebrows, Rachel rolled her eyes and Finn beamed at her.

"Me too Cedes! Meeting Santa would be awesome." Kurt narrowed his eyes at his step-brother.

"Finn, it's the middle of March. Everyone knows Santa is too busy working on toys right now to be making visits. Don't be such a dumby head." Finn stuck his tongue out at Kurt and crossed his arms.

"Don't be mean Kurt or I'll tell Mommy you were the one who took her favorite heels." The table all turned on Kurt, who blushed and ducked his head.

"Finn, you promised." He wailed. Finn smirked and titled his head in superiority. Blaine frowned.

"Finn, that wasn't very nice either. Don't make my Kurt sad." Blaine reached down and snatched up Kurt's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Finn huffed.

"No fair, Kurt. You know I can't get mad at Blaine after he gave me his favorite iron man action figure." Finn pouted and pulled said toy from its resting place in his pocket. Kurt stared at Blaine who shrugged again. Leaning in close to Kurt, he whispered,

"I figured maybe if Finn had a new toy to play with he'd leave us alone instead of running into the living room to ask what we are doing every five seconds." Kurt giggle and hugged the older boy around the neck.

"You're seriously like the smartest boy ever, Blaine." He whispered back in awe.

"Eh-maybe, but you're by far the cutest boy ever." Blaine watched in fascination as the tell-tale pink flush he'd come to know and love rose in Kurt's cheeks .

Soon enough, it was Friday morning and Ms. Emma ushered all the children onto the circle carpet. Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn had managed to squeeze their way out to the very front of the veritable heap of toddlers, looking around anxiously for signs of the mysterious visitor.

"Alright kids, I have a special treat for you today. I know how much you all love music class, so I invited my husband, Will, in to teach you all how to sing." And with that, a tall curly haired man stepped into the classroom with a guitar and a small boom box. At first glance of this new development, the children began tittering with excitement as Will set the objects down on one of the low tables and pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek. The kids giggled and appropriately groaned at the display of affection. Blaine patted Kurt's leg and gave him a knowing smile, which he quickly returned. These kids didn't know what it was like to be in like-like with someone like they or Ms. Emma and Will did. Rachel and Mercedes were furiously whispering back and forth as Will pulled a chair up to the kids.

"Good-morning, kids!" He grinned.

"Good-morning Mr. Will." They offered back. He grinned at the response and picked up the boom-box.

"I thought since this our first class, we could start with some simple son-"

"Oh! Oh! I think I can help, Mr. Will!" Rachel cried, jumping up from her spot next to Finn on the carpet. Mercedes, who sat on Kurt's left, rolled her eyes as the other little girl closed her eyes and began to sing.

_"I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing. Walking around on those, what's that word again? Oh...feet."_ Rachel pointed one shiny-black shoe clad foot out at the word, causing a smattering of giggles to break out as she continued. _"Flipping your fins you don't get to far, leg's are required for jumping, dancing, strolling around on that...what's the word again? Street."_ Rachel, who had been leaping and twirling around, stopped abruptly. She planted her feet wide apart and threw her hands out to the sides, her eyes shut and her face contorting in a painfully expressive way. Kurt managed to glance over at his step-brother, who was completely mesmerized by the dark-haired singer as she hit the climax of her song_."Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun, wandering free wish I could be part of that world!"_ Rachel held the last note out slightly longer than necessary, raising her arms up as her voice grew louder, filling up the room. After a beat of silence, Rachel curtsied and skipped back to her spot.

"Wow, great job Rachel. That was really good, wasn't it kids?" Mr. Will chattered excitedly. The children politely clapped for Rachel, who straightened up with a smug look on her face.

"Thanks. I don't think anyone can sing broadway quite like I can." Oh no, Blaine thought, growing pale. He felt Kurt's tiny hand clench around his momentarily before he released it rather roughly. Kurt rose to his feet, his shoulders tense with anger.

"Kurt, please, it's not worth it." Blaine pleaded, grabbing at the boy's shirt and failing as he wriggled away from the touch and stomped over to Rachel. He stopped in front of her and scowled, on hand on his hip and another pointing rather accusingly in her face.

"We'll just have to see about that." He huffed, before turning on his heel and planting himself firmly at the front of the group. His hand was still planted firmly on his hip as he began.

_"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things."_ The children all seemed to breath in a collective breath of awe at the pure soprano voice that emitted from the little boy. Kurt, for his part, limited his gestures to keep the focus on his voice rather than his dance moves, as Rachel had done. Or maybe he was just nervous, Blaine thought, as he started the next verse with more gusto. _"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,"_ He sang out as He walked up to Brittney and Quinn and lightly tugged on the hem of their dresses, earning bashful smiles from the girls. Splaying his hands out in front of his face, framing it _"Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver-white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things."_

Blaine could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Kurt began the chorus, hands fisted and head dramatically thrown back. His voice boomed over the captivated audience, surprising them all with the sheer volume coming from such a small body.

_"When the dog bites. When the bee stings. When I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad!"_ As he finished with a flourish, Kurt bowed deeply to thunderous applause from the entire group. Shooting a look at Rachel, he turned up his nose and primly sat back down.

"Well Kurt that was certainly impressive. It looks like we've got a lot of talent here." Mr. Will grinned at the kids. Blaine grabbed for Kurt's hand and squeezed it with a smile.

"You did so good, Kurt!" He whispered. Kurt blushed slightly and ducked his head down. Blaine smiled at the response and continued.

"But I thought I was one of your favorite things." He pouted in jest as Kurt's bright blue eyes caught his own brown ones, shinning with delight.

"You aren't _one_ of my favorite things, silly." Kurt scoffed. Blaine frowned and crossed his arms, turning his attention back to Mr. Will, who was chattering about some rock song he absolutely loved. Kurt leaned into him, even as he ignored the contact and whispered,

"You are my most favorite thing."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, I am ashamed, dear readers! I hadn't realized it had been almost month since the last installment and for that I am incredibly sorry. RL got in the way, particularly my part-time job at the daycare. Yes, I cheat a little on my story because I work at a daycare and have good fodder for story ideas every minute I'm at work. The idea for this in particular was taken from a conversation I had with two of my little girls the other day. That in mind, if there are any requests for this humble little 'verse, feel free to leave a comment or PM me. Your kind words and thoughts are always appreciated and if I ever stall so long again on an update PLEASE remind me. I'm only human after all...with a touch of Elf on my mother's side.-SDD

Oh and as a side note. I know I made Kurt and Finn brothers already. The 'Mommy' Kurt is refering to is Carol. Kurt and Finn are still step-brothers, but too young to really grasp the concept. IDEK, I just really wanted some little kid Furt and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I'm just pointing it out because if I don't, someone is sure to. *Grins triumphantly*

* * *

><p>The weeks went by and Kurt and Blaine became even more inseparable. They'd played at each other's houses over a dozen times. Saturday mornings were spent at Kurt's glued to the TV, a box of Reese's puffs and a gallon of milk the only thing between them as they giggled over the ample supply of Saturday Morning cartoons they were presented with.<p>

"Blaine, pass the cereal." Kurt mumbled, his cheeks still full of the sugary cereal. Blaine laughed and poured more cereal into Kurt's pink Disney Princess bowl. Kurt grinned at him and tapped him on the nose lightly with his forefinger.

"Thank you, honey." Blaine titled his head in confusion.

"Honey?" He asked his spoon clinking into the bottom of the bowl, scooping up the last remnants of his cereal. Kurt's face started getting that cute little shade of pink Blaine loved so much as he stammered out a reply.

"I…I heard my Daddy calling my Mommy that the other day and I thought you might like it if I called you that." Blaine nodded sagely and shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

"Isn't that the stuff that bees make? And it's like super sticky and sweet?" He pondered thoughtfully. Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." Blaine nodded again, pouring himself more cereal.

"I like it. My Mommy tells me I'm sticky and gross after I come in from outside, but I kinda like being sticky. And candy is like my favoritest food ever and it's like super-duper sweet. So thank you Kurt! But now I gotta have a new name for you too." Blaine chirped, his feet swinging behind him as he rolled over onto his elbows to get a better look at Kurt. Kurt smiled nervously and shifted uncomfortably under Blaine's gaze, his red and white plaid pajama's rucked up past his belly button from the friction of the carpet.

"Hmm how about 'Baby?' My Daddy calls my Mommy 'Baby' sometimes." Kurt scowled and crossed his arms.

"I am _not_ a baby, Blaine." Blaine shook his head and thought some more.

"What about 'Pumpkin?' Like the ones at Halloween?" Blaine offered. Kurt wrinkled up his nose and shook his head in dismay.

"No! They make those scary jack-in-the-boxes out of those." Blaine giggled at Kurt for a moment before correcting his mistake by reminding him they were called jack-o-lanterns.

"Alright, alright. I think I've got it. What about 'sweetheart'? Kinda like those heart -shaped candies in the white box you get on Valentine's Day? Because remember when I said candy is my favoritest food? Well, it is, and you're my favoritest thing so that should go good together, right?" Blaine asked eagerly. Kurt frowned again, his face darkening.

"I don't like it…" Blaine felt his heart drop as he embarrassedly looked away.

"I love it, honey!"

"Oh…well thank you, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Sunday's often found Kurt accompanying Blaine to church. Kurt and Blaine really didn't understand all that was going on but they had fun coloring on the back of bulletins and looking at the pretty windows of the church. They were seated directly next to one of the towering windows, underneath a canopy of stone arch ways and the golden pipes of the enormous pipe organ. Blaine's mother and father sat on Blaine's left side and Kurt was perched in his Sunday best on his right.<p>

"Lookit. Lookit, Kurt!" Blaine whispered, poking his boyfriend in the side. Kurt peered up from his paper, where he was scribbling a red crayon down to a tiny nub of wax, to follow Blaine's eyes to the brightly colored, stained glass window above them. Specks of ruby, gold, and emerald fell across the boys, casting the colors over the tightly clasped hands that fell between them, barely visible, tucked into the space between the pew cushion and the wooden bench. The adults were on their feet, playing a rousing game of "Simon Says" with the man in the white robe in the front who was always smiling at Blaine and making funny patterns with his fingers over Blaine's forehead. They didn't notice the two boys carefully scoot down the pew to get closer to the window.

"What does the picture mean, Blaine? It's really pretty." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper as a small delicate hand darted out to touch the cool glass. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know what the funny words at the bottom are saying, but I think those little boys with the wings kind of look like you." Kurt blushed and snuggled in closer to Blaine.

"What are they called?" He asked, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of Blaine's neck.

"They're called 'angels' and they're super awesome and fight bad guys and stuff, but mostly they just float around and eat ice cream up in Heaven." Kurt's bright blue eyes got really big as Blaine spoke and Blaine grinned, pressing his nose to Kurt's.

"If you are an angel, like in the picture, I'm glad you came down to be my boyfriend." Kurt eyes got even wider, his smile huge as he rubbed their noses together affectionately.

* * *

><p>When they weren't spending their weekends together, the pair frequented the halls and grounds of Godsen School. Miss Emma and the other teachers kept smiling a lot at them when they'd walk around the playground holding hands and playing together. One day, a teacher named Miss Vonna asked them why they were holding hands.<p>

They had been playing together in the sand box with Mercedes and Davey (who'd told Kurt and Blaine he was sorry one day and asked to be friends again) when she's patted them both gently on the back and gestured to their hands.

"Why are you holding hands, silly boys?" She laughed, pulling their intertwined hands apart. Both boys wailed at the imposed loss of contact and quickly linked hands again. She frowned and yanked them apart. The same thing happened a second time and Kurt scooted closer to Blaine. The teacher tried once more and, after they'd gone through the process a third time, Blaine glared up at her. She stared at him abjectly, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"No thank you, Miss Vonna!" The angry little boy squeaked, tightly grasping Kurt's hand. At this point, Miss Emma had run over to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's the matter, boys?" She asked. Kurt's eyes had welled up with still-fallen tears and Blaine was scowling at Miss Vonna, who'd retreated slightly.

"I…I was just wondering why they were holding hands like that." The other teacher offered meekly. Miss Emma laughed and bent down to pat the boys joined hands.

"Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends, Miss Vonna. That's why they're holding hands."

"And bestest friends, Miss Emma!" Kurt chimed in happily. Miss Emma beamed at them both and hugged them tightly before walking back over to the swing set with a very confused Miss Vonna in tow.

* * *

><p>A few days later, they were coloring at a table when Mr. Will stopped by with lunch for Miss Emma. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek, she ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. Mr. Will came over to the small table where Kurt and Blaine sat and sat down with them.<p>

"Hey boys. What'cha up to?" Mr. Will smiled down at them, his hands wrapped tightly around his knees. Blaine glanced up with a smile and noticed the glittering gold band on Mr. Will's hand.

"Mr. Will. What's it like being married?" Blaine asked tapping his crayon against the table and tucking a hand underneath his chin. Mr. Will grinned and answered back smoothly,

"It's like everything in the world is wonderful and every color is brighter." Blaine nodded and returned to his paper.

"And how do you get married?" Mr. Will frowned and tapped his chin in though.

"Hmm, well I guess it starts with two people falling in love-"

"Covered." Blaine supplied in earnest, without looking up from his paper. Kurt, who had been coloring nice blue lines on his paper, suddenly stilled before continuing on, his formerly steady hand wobbling ever so slightly.

"Um, okay. Then you have to ask that person to marry you." Blaine's dark eyes flashed in curiosity as he looked up at the older man again, crayon and paper suddenly forgotten.

"H-how?" Mr. Will grinned and got down on one knee.

"Well you get down on one knee…like this…and you take that special person's hand and ask them very nicely 'Will you marry me?'" Blaine grinned and bounced in his seat excitedly.

"And then what?" Mr. Will smiled and slid back into his chair.

"Well then you get to plan a wedding." Blaine opened his mouth to ask what exactly happened at a wedding when Miss Emma came back into the room and made her way over to them.

"Ah, I see you've zeroed in on our resident love-birds, Kurt and Blaine." She said running a light hand across her husband's slightly hunched over back. Mr. Will laughed and stood up. The boys also broke into fits of laughter at the pair of them.

"Miss Emma, we're not birds!" Blaine giggled.

"That's silly!" Kurt added before continuing his coloring. Blaine went back to his too, but not before catching the little conversation Miss Emma and Mr. Will had.

"The one with the dark hair-"

"Blaine.

"Yes, Blaine. He kept asking me questions about what it was like to be married and how you get married and everything. You don't think-"

"Oh gee, I don't know. But I wouldn't put it past him. The way that boy looks at little Kurt…well, it's a love story for that ages, I really think it is." The pair smiled at the boys for a moment before walking off. Blaine tried to pretend to be busy with sharpening his crayon in the little sharpener on the back of the crayon box but really he was hatching the perfect plan.


End file.
